pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Jake
Jake -''' drugi główny bohater Pory na Przygodę. Jest magicznym psem, kompanem Finna i także jego najlepszym przyjacielem i przybranym bratem, z którym się wychowywał. Potrafi dowolnie zmieniać kształt. Ta moc jest przydatna podczas przygód. Jest synem Joshua'y i Margaret, jego bratem jest Jermaine'a. Ma 28 lat w psich latach, czyli 14 w ludzkich. Rozrabiaka, lubi robić Finnowi żarty, lecz w głębi ducha jest bohaterski. Kiedy zło nie szaleje w okolicy, grywa na altówce ze swoją dziewczyną, Panną Jednorożek. Jake bał się wampirów (w tym Marceliny) – przestał od odcinka Chodź ze mną. Jego wnętrzności pachną wanilią, przez klątwę czarodzieja. Jake wspomniał o tym w odcinku "Milczący Król". thumb|Jake jako potwór z odcinka "Powrót do Nocosfery" Wygląd Jest żółtym buldogiem. Ma duże oczy, z wielkimi białymi źrenicami. Nadthumb|left|Zły w ciele alternatywnego Jake'a w odcinku "Jake the Dog" czarnym nosem widnieje spory płat skóry, są to policzki Jake'a. W swojej normalnej, nieprzemienionej postaci jest niski. Nosi niewidzialne i eleganckie spodnie z pajęczyny, utkane przez chochliki. Pochodzenie Chodź rodzicami Jake'a powinni być Joshua i Margaret, w odcinku Joshua and Margaret Investigations wyjaśnione jest, że psa tak naprawdę nie urodziła jego matka, a ojciec. Drugim rodzicem zdaje się być Shape-shifter, który przy ugryzieniu Joshuy, przekazał swoje geny, w tym swoją moc zmiany kształtu. Jake urodził się, wyskakując z miejsca ugryzienia. Umiejętności Jake ma moc manipulacji nad swoim ciałem, która umożliwia mu zmienić kształt, rozmiar i długość każdej części ciała. Oprócz rozciągania ciała potrafi zmienić kształt i rozmiar narządów wewnętrznych. W odcinku Eksmisja był w stanie przesunąć wnętrzności i krew do lewego kciuka. Również w "Jake kontra Me-Mow" widać jego zdolności, gdzie powiększa swoją wątrobę 51 razy. Jak pokazano w Pociąg tajemnic potrafi z swojej części ciała (np. ręka) formować zupełnie nowe osoby. Jake ma wyostrzony węch, w odcinku "Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy" mówi, że ma 1000 razy lepszy węch niż Finn. Chociaż w porównaniu do normalnych psów jest dość niski szacunek, co wskazuje na to, że Jake zgadywał. Jego dobry węch też da się zauważyć w odcinku Księgowidło, gdzie już z daleka wywąchał cel podróży (czyli Księgowidło). Posiada miecz, topór i tarczę, ale bardzo rzadko używa ich w walce. W Pociągu tajemnic, kiedy Jake był przebrany za konduktora, krótko używa miecza do walki z Finnem. To pokazuje, że nie jest dobry w szermierce, przynajmniej w stosunku do Finna. Jednak w tym samym odcinku pokazuje talent do skateboardingu. Ma nadnaturalną potężną wyobraźnię, a nawet zdolności parapsychiczne. W odcinku "Sen na Deszczowej Jawie" wszystkie jego wyobrażenia stają się realne. Jake jest utalentowanym muzykiem, a szczególnie dobrze idzie mu gra na altówce. Altówka Jake'a jest domem robaka Shelby. Wykazuje się też w grze na gitarze akustycznej, co widać w odc. Zuza Silna. Do tego umie grać na ukulele (Gorąca miłość). Potrafi bardzo dobrze tańczyć i śpiewać. Twierdzi też, że jest bardzo dobry w grze Karciane Wojny. Fakt, ma dobre zrozumienie w grze, ponieważ był w stanie wyjaśnić bardzo dokładnie wszystkie zasady Finnowi. Jednak Finn pokonał go pozornie łatwo. W odc. Miasto Dziwaków Jake uważa, że potrafi wyczuć, kiedy Finn zacznie płakać. Płynnie posługuje się koreańskim, którego używa do rozmawiania z Panną Jednorożek. W odcinku Zwierzę napędowe ciało Jake'a byłe przepełnione tysiącem demonów imprezowania. W rezultacie potrafił latać. Zaś jego ciało zaczęło świecić, a oczy stały się migającymi gwiazdkami. W Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy razem z Finnem opanowali sztukę ninja i potrafili stworzyć bronie z lodu. Jednak w dalszych odcinkach nie używają lodowej mocy. Prawdopodobnie ją stracili i nie mają czasu na szkolenie jej dalej. W odcinku Nowa granica Jake mówi, że będzie żył jeszcze przez kolejne sto lat. Co może być możliwe, gdyż moce magicznych psów być może mogą przedłużać życie. Jego była dziewczyna nauczyła go czytać Braille'a. Broń Zazwyczaj Jake używa do walki swego ciała - powiększa i rozciąga swoje kończyny lub zmienia je w broń. W odcinku "Inwazja Pięknisiów" pokazany jest miecz Jake choć trudno to nazwać mieczem:Głownia miecza Jake'a jest krótsza od rękojeści, jelec jest niezwykle gruby i szeroki i ozdobiony wizerunkiem oka, głowica wygląda jak mała czaszka długość rękojeści wskazuje na to, że jest to miecz dwuręczny, lecz przez krótkie ostrze przypomina raczej krótką włócznie. Mimo, że rzadko go używa (jeśli nie nigdy) to jest do niego bardzo przywiązany. Słabości Jake posiada kilka słabości. Narażał przez nie na śmierć swoich przyjaciół a także siebie. Niektóre z nich ukazują się tylko wtedy, kiedy Jake ma zły dzień lub coś go trapi. '''Słaba sprawność fizyczna Jake nie jest w stanie ciągle biec, bo szybko się męczy. Może się rozciągać i przemierzać w ten sposób duże odległości, ale w swojej nie przemienionej postaci jest powolny. Jego niechęć do biegania można zaobserwować w odcinku "Ogród Wiedźmy". Zostaje wówczas pozbawiony mocy i przybiera ciało ludzkiego niemowlaka, przez co nie może się rozciągać. Nie umie wykonać prostych czynności takich jak pływanie czy wspinanie się. 'Słaba pewność siebie' Jake myśli, że jest taki jak opisują go inni. Przykładowo w odcinku "Kryształy Mają Moc", używając mocy przypadkowo uderza Finn'a, ten następnie płacze przez to w poduszkę przez pół godziny. Jake'owi przypomina się jak kiedyś przypadkowo bawiąc się z Jermaine'em, uderzył go za mocno. Ojciec Joshua tłumaczy Jake'owi, że rozumie to. Dodaje, że Jake w przyszłości będzie krzywdził innych cały czas. Postanawia nie używać już nigdy przemocy. Potem Finn zostaje uwięziony przez Słoniczkę i jej kryształowych rycerzy, w kryształowym wymiarze. Słoniczka chce przemienić Finna w kryształ i poślubić go. Jake nie potrafi go uwolnić nie używając siły. Kiedy Finn zostaje przemieniony, Joshua i Jermaine poprzez telepatię rozmawiają z Jake'em. Okazuje się, że Joshua chciał powiedzieć synowi, że będzie krzywdził tylko złych ludzi. W tym samym momencie Jake uwalnia Finna i niszczy kryształowe jabłko. 'Strach przed wampirami' W odcinku "Sługus" okazuje swój strach przed wampirami, w tym przed Marceliną. Przezwycięża swój strach pod koniec odcinka. W odcinku "Chodź ze mną" stwierdza, że jego strach wynikał z niedoinformowania. 'Słabe skupienie' Jak słusznie stwierdził Cynamonek, Jake nie potrafi skupiać swojej uwagi przez dłuższy czas na jednej czynności. To bardzo przeszkadzało mu w poszukiwaniu Finn'a, w odcinku "Zwierzę napędowe" Brak kontroli Jake często traci nad sobą kontrolę i może kogoś nie umyślnie skrzywdzić. W odcinku Karciane Wojny nie mogąc zaakceptować przegranej zaczął robić się agresywny. BMO twierdził że Jake może nawet wpaść w depresję z powodu przegranej partii. Wyolbrzymianie problemów Jake często przez swoją bujną wyobraźnie wyolbrzymia problemy i odbiera sytuację inną niż ona jest naprawdę. W odcinku Dwie najważniejsze osoby myślał że Finn zabierze mu dziewczynę tylko dlatego że spędzał z nią dużo czasu. W odcinku Tata Jake był przewrażliwiony i tak bardzo dbał o bezpieczeństwo dzieci że nie pozwalał się im bawić a sam popadł w stan skrajnego wycieńczenia. Relacje z innymi *Finn Finn jest przybranym bratem Jake'a i jego najlepszym kumplem. Nigdy się nie rozdzielają i razem pokonują wszelkie przeszkody. Jake często niszczy jego plany. Mimo że się czasem się nie dogaduję bardzo zależy im na sobie nawzajem. *BMO Podobnie jak z Finn'em Jake bardzo lubi BMO i dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. *Marcelina Początkowo byli wrogami i Jake bał się Marceliny, ale potem bardziej się zaprzyjaźnili. *Królewna Balonowa Jake i Królewna są ze sobą zaprzyjaźnieni odkąd się znają. Również bardzo się lubią. thumb|272px|Jake i jego dzieci *Panna Jednorożek Panna Jednorożek to dziewczyna Jake'a. Uwielbiają razem grać na altówce i spędzać ze sobą czas. Ma z nią piątkę dzieci. *Prismo Jake bardzo polubił Prismo. Jak sam twierdzi Prismo to mocna trójka na jego liście spoko gości. *Szczeniaki Na początku Jake był, aż nad troskliwy. Jednak pod koniec odcinka Tata Jake (Jake the Dad), gdy zobaczył, że jego dzieci potrafią sobie radzić w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, jego nastawienie się trochę zmieniło. Póżniej okazuje się że Jake spędza z nimi mało czasu co różnie odbierają dzieci. Najczęściej przebywa z JakeJunior Przeszłość Jake mając około 20-25 lat kradł damskie torebki i sprzedawał kradzione rowery. Można to usłyszeć od niego samego w odcinku Złodziej Jabłek. Jak sądzi, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że jest to złe. Należał do bandy złodziei. Dowiadujemy się o tym z odcinka One Last Job. W tym samym odcinku dowiadujemy się że Jake był najlepszym kasiarzem w historii. Ciekawostki *Ma swoją listę spoko gości. *Prawdopodobnie jest buldogiem *Razem z Panną Jednorożek mają piątkę dzieci (od odcinka Tata Jake). *Denerwuje się, gdy przegrywa w Karciane Wojny, przekonali się o tym BMO, Finn oraz Panna Jednorożek. *Zajmuje trzecie miejsce w rankingu Słodkiego Królestwa, w grze Kompy's Castle. *Musi codziennie grać w Kompy's Castle, by utrzymać miejsce. *Razem z Finnem pokonał Farmę, legendarnego wojownika Lśniącego Chaosu. * Królewna Balonowa uważa, że zdolność Jake'a do rozciągania się jest wynikiem mutacji. Okazało się że miała rację mimo iż Jake o tym nie wie. *Przez pewien czas był królową goblinów. *Przez miesiąc musiał mówić do BMO sen-sei. *W odcinku Tata Jake (Jake the Dad) nosił ten sam kapelusz, co jego ojciec. *W odcinku "Dziękuję" założył koronę Lodowego Króla ale nie oszalał. * Nosi spodnie utkane z pajęczej nici (odcinek Donek). * Nie wiadomo co się dzieje z powyższymi spodniami kiedy Jake zmienia kształt *Prowadzi wideokonferencje z Prezydentem Morświnem (dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku Żar Miłości) *Poślubił Lodowego Króla, niedługo po tym odbyło się ich "odmałżeństwo", czyli rozwód. *Lubi majonez i zawsze chciał mieć jego nieograniczone zapasy. *Potrafi zwiększać ilość i wielkość zębów. *Kiedy się wścieknie, robi się pomarańczowy. *Jake umarł w odcinku Synowie Marsa, ale został wskrzeszony. *Kocha lody i potrafi jeść ich ogromne ilości ("Zawsze mam w brzuchu miejsce na lody, Finn"). Dowiadujemy się o tym, w odcinku: Strąki . *Jego była nauczyła go Alfabetu Braille'a, czego można było dowiedzieć się z odcinka Ptakolud. *Według Bożka Imprez jest najlepszym psem imprezowym wszech-czasów. *Często wstrzymuje łzy, bo boi się okazywać swoje uczucia. *Nie tylko potrafi mówić po koreańsku, ale również po japońsku, co można usłyszeć w odcinku Powrót do Nocosfery. *Uważa, że najlepsze zaklęcie świata to zaklęcie snu. *Brał udział w Bitwie Czarodziejów. * Jake kocha swoje "buritto", można się tego dowiedzieć z odcinka Inwazja Pięknisiów *Gościnnie wziął udział w 22 odcinku 7 sezonu Futuramy. *Razem z Finnem wystąpił gościnnie w odcinku serialu Wujcio Dobra Rada (w odcinku Pizza Eve) na gali rozdania nagród. Na tym przyjęciu byli także inni bohaterowie Cartoon Network (np. Clarence, Ben 10, Atomówki). Jednak żaden z nich nie otrzymał nagrody, gdyż Wujcio zatrzymał wszystkie dla siebie.thumb|W Futuramie *W odcinku "Pies Jake" dostał ogórki od Prismo, użył ich do kanapki w odcinku Kanapka Czasu. *W wyżej wspomnianym odcinku przyznał się, że kocha Pana Ciastko. *Potwierdzono, że tygrys Shoko to jedno z poprzednich żyć Jake'a. *Nie dodaje kostek lodu do napojów, bo ma wrażliwe zęby mimo to w odcinku Piknik u Królewny miał lód w napoju. *Dawniej kradł i sprzedawał rowery i damskie torebki, ponieważ jak twierdził "nie wiedział, że to złe". *Jego ulubiona książka z dzieciństwa to "Lis Dzieciożerca". *Jego córka Jake Jr. uważa, że Panna Jednorożek ma dziwny gust co do mężczyzn. *Chciał zostać listonoszem. *Kiedy był mały raz nie posłuchał mamy i wąż wyskoczył z boomboxa. Pokonał go uderzeniem pięści. To nauczyło go samodzielności. *Z odcinka Prawo Ulicy dowiadujemy się, że uwielbia przeobrażać się w policyjne rzeczy; np: kajdanki, wóz policyjny, lupa i inne policyjne narzędzia. *Jake uwielbia topiony ser. *Przypadkowo pobił swojego brata kiedy był mały, ponieważ stracił nad sobą kontrolę. *Potrafi przygotować perfekcyjną kanapkę. *Podejrzewa się go o to, że jest autorem książki "Kontrola Myśli" po tym, jak przez pomyłkę zaczął się przedstawiać jako Jay T. w odcinku "The Pit" . *Jego pełne imię "Jake the Dog" w wymowie bardzo przypomina "Jay T. Doggzone". *W "Zuza Silna (odcinek)" grał na gitarze. *Nazywa dresy "frajersami". * Ma swojego odpowiednika w Zwyczajnym Serialu, jest nim Rigby. * W odcinku "Czy to ty?" jedna z jego alternatywnych wersji zmienia się w śpiącego staruszka by Prismo mógł żyć. * Jak sam twierdzi, zmiana kształtu nie może być rozwiązaniem problemu. Jednak ciągle to robi. * W odcinku Ocean Strachu chciał, zarabiać na strachu Finna. * W odcinku Duch muchy BMO go zabił ciosem karate. * W grze League of Legends każda postać ma własny taniec, pasujący do charakteru bohatera. Tańce są wzorowane na ruchach tanecznych znanych w popkulturze. Jedna z postaci - Jinx - wykonuje taniec Jake'a z odcinka "Zwierzę napędowe". * Według Finna źle gotuje pieczeń. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Ssaki Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Domku Na Drzewie Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka pilotażowego Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Magiczne Psy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarodziej